Pokémon Uranium
Pokémon Uranium is a free fangame made in RPGmaker XP. The game takes place in the Tandor region, where the player must collect 8 Gym Badges in order to compete in the Tandor Regional Championship. Along the way, the player must also fill up their PokéDex with entries of more than 190 different species of Pokémon. As of 9/21/16 Pokémon Uranium is no longer being actively developed by its creators. However, the community has taken over development and maintaining the online services. Meta * Official Patch Notes * Game Walkthrough * Bugs and Errors * Online Lobby Features * Pokemon Trainer Test * Nuclear Type * New Moves and Abilities * PokéPod * Poké Radar * Pokémon Speech Translator * Nuzlocke Mode * Mega Evolution * Sidequests Plot Pokémon Uranium takes place in the lush, diverse Tandor region, home to over 150 new and unique species of Pokémon. Tandor is known for its world famous Tandor Regional Championship, where Trainers from all across the Pokémon world compete for the honor of being crowned Champion. In order to qualify, they must first collect all 8 Gym Badges from various towns and cities across the region. The hero, a teenager who grew up in Moki Town, begins their adventure reluctantly. After their mother Lucille disappeared ten years ago in a nuclear catastrophe, their father Kellyn, the top Pokémon Ranger in the Tandor Ranger Union, left them to grow up with their elderly Auntie in Moki Town. Now that they are grown up, they leave home to do what so many young people do and take up Pokémon Training as an occupation. Professor Bamb'o, the regional expert on Pokémon elements, has been looking for a trainer assistant to travel the region and gather specimens of the varied wildlife. The main character volunteers, along with their rival, a younger boy named Theo. After taking a test and receiving their starter Pokémon, they head towards their first gym challenge in Nowtoch City, and take their first steps exploring the Tandor region. Things aren't as sunny as they first seem, though. Just when the accident ten years ago had been all but forgotten, new mysteries emerge. A new power plant is built over the site of the old one. Kellyn begins acting strangely, journeying to the far reaches of the region and questioning whether the main character's mother is really deceased. Sinister Pokémon, corrupted by nuclear radiation, threaten innocent people. In the midst of the turmoil, it seems that an impending disaster is looming over Tandor...and there might be only one person who can prevent it. Tandor Characters Side Quests Main Article: Sidequests Selected Side-quests: * Garlikid Sidequest * Ripley's Sidequest * Crying Boy Sidequest * Fossil Sidequest * Ninja Reunion Sidequest * Lanthanite Core Sidequest Trailers Pokémon Uranium - Teaser Pokemon Uranium Trailer Pokémon Uranium NEW Full Game Trailer - Explore Tandor Region! Creators Pokemon Uranium is the work of primarily two people up to version 1.0.1 (later versions are a community effort) * ~JV~: (Game Developer): Coding the game, Scripting events, Maps, Music * Twitch(Game Designer): Sprites, Fakemon Designs, Storyline Writing, Planning Credits *Page layout and templates from Pokémon Sage wiki, implemented by Serrix and ~JV~ *Pokémon Essentials -- A kit made in RPG Maker XP that reproduces the Pokemon engine, and its creators: **Flameguru **Poccil (Peter O.) **Maruno **and all its contributors! *"Gen 6 Project" -- specially mej71 *Elite Battle by Luka S.J. *SCRIPTS **Luka S.J. **FL. **Maruno **HelioAU **Carmaniac **Elyssia **Wichu **Umbreon **CCOA **Venom12 **Klein *SOME SPRITES: **Zorin **Riceeman **Heinze **CookieTheRabbit *Additional Fakemon Designs **Zorin **Pequedark-Velvet, Wylde, BuddyIvy *TILES: **Iametrine **Hydrargirium **Kyledove **Alistair **Zetavares **Gigatom **C.N.C **Zelx **WesleyFG **Alucus **Tyranitar-Dark **Gallanty **BoOmxBig **UltimoSpriter **ThatSoWitty **Magiscarf **LotusKing **Spaceemotion **Newtiteuf **ChaoticCherryCake **The-Red-eX **Hek-el-grande **Kaliser **EVoLiNa *MUSIC: **GRonnoc **Pokémon Anime **Dechampster **smilingpig67 **EliteFerrex **Salp Fish **Ellebirdy23 **Yoshidude12 **Zakabajak *MISC GRAPHICS: **4th gen Matt **Mhun2013 **Snivy101 **The-Godlings-Rapture **Midnitez-Remix **Worldslayer **Radical Raptr *SPECIAL THANKS: **xArc_Knightx **Mercury45 **Sovest555 **Bocajian, Chain_Rx (Iron), Chubfish *Nintendo and GameFreak: For making Pokemon. This wiki and game are derivative works made for fun. We do not seek to earn a profit off other people's intellectual property, we just love this series and are making this game as a tribute to it. Category:Meta